Don and Jess: Cool Hunter
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: In the last one we met Jess' brother John, you found about why Jess doesn't have anything to do with him and now it is time to meet her brother Patrick. FA


Begin Transmission

Ok so Lacy here. Sorry about taking so long to update. A state of shock will do that to a person. I don't know who knows this but I have found out that they are going to kill Jess off. I just might stop watching the show if they do that. I am now more determined then ever to continue this series so I can fix whatever they do. Jess will not die. Not for me. So now that I've got most of my ranting out, I'm driving my family crazy with the rest, here is the story. In the last one we met Jess' brother John, you found about why Jess doesn't have anything to do with him and now it is time to meet her brother Patrick and John may make another appearance. All depends on how I'm feeling. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think Jess would be getting killed???? That's right, I don't think so.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Jess sat quietly at their desks, filling out paperwork. They had fallen into a routine of Jess coming back to Don's place every night until they were sure John was taken care of. Don wanted Jess safe and when she told him she felt safest with him, he couldn't say no. Not that he wanted to.

"Angell."

Jess turned and saw Jarvis standing with a man who looked somewhat like John but was shorter and had lighter hair. Jes smiled and got up. Don placed his pen down and watched Jess greet who he assumed was her oldest brother Patrick. When they started over to their desks, Don stood up.

"Don, this is my brother Patrick. He's the oldest." Jess said.

Don held out his hand and Patrick shook it.

"Nice to finally meet one of Jess' brothers. At least one of the nice ones." Don said.

Patrick smiled. "Ah yeah, Jess told me you met John."

Don nodded. "Never really had to fight the desire to punch someone before."

"Everyone feels that way when meeting John." Patrick said with a laugh. "Jess also told me it was your idea to post pictures of John around where you work to keep her safe."

"It was." Don said. "I want her safe. Just like I know you do."

Jess smiled as Don and Patrick talked. Patrick was most like their father and if Don got along with Patrick then he would get along with her father.

"Well I brought the most recent picture of John I had but it's a couple of years old." Patrick said.

He held up a picture and Jess had to laugh when she saw it was John's last mug shot.

"Is that really the only picture you could find?" Jess asked.

Patrick nodded as he handed the picture to Don. "Yeah the next most recent was his senior picture."

Jess shook her head. "Thank you for bringing this Patrick."

Patrick's eyes soften and he pulled Jess into a hug.

"You're my only sister Jess, I don't plan on letting John hurt you any longer." he said. He looked at Don over his sister's head. Don had moved to the copier and was placing John's picture inside. "And I get the feeling I'm not the only one." He felt Jess smile against his shoulder. "Does he care about you?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, a lot. And I care about him a lot."

Patrick pulled back and looked at his sister. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am happy." Jess said. As Don came back, she moved away from Patrick. "So how many copies did you make?"

Don held up a small pile. "Enough for each of the CSIs plus the captain to have one and for a few to be hung around the precinct and lab."

Jess smiled. "Alright, I'm done with my paperwork so if you are let's go hand them out." she looked at Patrick. "Want to come?"

Patrick shook his head. "No I'm working the night shift this week and I've already been late twice. One more time and my captain will have my ass." He hugged Jess one more time and shook Don's hand again. "Don it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise Patrick." Don said. "I hope to see you again."

Patrick smiled. "I have a feeling that'll happen. I'll see you both later." With that he left.

Don looked at Jess. "So did I pass?"

Jess laughed. "Yeah you did and if you pass with Pat, you pass with Dad. They are so much alike it's creepy."

Don put his coat on as Jess did. "Nice, haven't even met the man and I already know he'll like me. Makes me feel a lot better."

Jess shook her head. "You are something else Don Flack."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After giving some of the pictures to Jarvis for him to hang up, the two headed to the crime lab. Once there, they went to Mac's office first.

"Hey Mac," Don knocked on his door. "Can we talk?"

Mac looked up from his work and saw Don and Jess, both look nervous. He motioned them in.

"Close the door." he said. "Does this have to do with the other night at the bar?"

Both nodded. Don looked at Jess and she nodded. Looking back at Mac, she took a deep breath. She then told Mac everything she had told Don about John. By the end, Mac looked as shocked and mad as Don had.

"How are you holding up?" Mac asked.

Jess let out a shaky laugh. "Um to be honest I would love nothing more then for my brother to be behind bars for a very long time."

Don ran his hand across Jess' shoulders to relax her.

"We brought pictures of him for you guys to carry and post around here just to keep an eye out." Don said.

Mac nodded. "Yeah of course." he looked at Jess. "Don't worry, we won't let him near you."

Jess smiled "Between you guys and my brothers, I might as well have 24-7 protection."

Don and Mac laughed.

"Nah," Don said. "we're better. We don't take coffee brakes."

Jess shook her head for the third time that day. She stood up and took some of the pictures.

"I'm going to go hand these out." she said before leaving.

Mac looked at Don. "Now I'll ask you, how is she holding up?"

Don smirked. "Damn Mac, can you see through everyone?"

Mac shrugged. "It's part of the job. Now answer my question."

Don sighed and stood up. Walking to the window behind Mac's desk, he looked out.

"She's been staying with me since the night at the bar and a night hasn't gone by where she doesn't have a nightmare about her childhood and what John used to do." Don said. "She talks to me about them but I can see knowing John is lurking somewhere is starting to get to her."

"Now that we have eyes out for him, he won't be out there for long. He'll slip up and we'll get him." Mac said. "Don't worry Don, Jess will stay safe."

Don looked at Mac. "That's the one thing I'm sure of Mac. I won't let anything happen to her."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into Stella's office and saw the older woman working at her computer.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you are a woman and Mac is a man, I would swear you're the same person." Jess said.

Stella looked at Jess confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jess laughed and lowered herself into one of the chairs across from Stella.

"When working you and Mac have the same expressions." Jess explained.

Stella smiled. "Comes from years of working together. So what brings you by?"

Jess held out one of the pictures. "This is for you, to keep an eye out for my brother."

Stella took the picture. She looked at it for a second before looking back at Jess.

"Let me guess, Flack's idea." Stella said.

Jess nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, he just wants me safe."

Stella placed the picture down. "You got a good man there Jess."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jess said. "After the first night after the bar, he told me he wanted me safe. I told him I feel safest with him. He's practically moved me into his place."

Stella smiled. "That's so sweet."

"I know." Jess said as she stood. "I'm going to go hand out more of these to the others. I'll see you later."

Stella waved before returning to her work. Jess laughed to herself as she made her way down to Danny and Lindsay's shared office. Hawkes was in there with them and they were laughing. Lindsay noticed Jess standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jess, come on in." she said.

The boys faced Jess. Jess smiled and went in.

"How are you holding up after the other night?" Hawkes asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm doing ok." Jess said. "I have a picture of my brother for you guys so you can keep an eye out for him."

Danny took one. "What's the deal with him?" he looked at Jess. "If you don't me asking."

Jess shook her head. "No, you guys will find out eventually. John is a drug user and dealer and when I was growing up," she swallowed and felt Hawkes squeeze her shoulder. "he was abusive."

Danny and Hawkes cursed while Lindsay moved over to Jess and hugged her. Jess gladly excepted then hug.

"We'll keep a look out for him, don't worry Jess." Hawkes said.

"He won't get close enough to breath on you." Danny said.

Jess smiled. "Thanks guys." she cleared her throat. "I'm going to go find Don now. I'll see you later."

The three watched her leave. Danny cursed again.

"Damn, who knew she was hiding something like that." he said.

Lindsay shook her head. "She hid it well."

Hawkes looked down at the picture he was holding. "Abuse victims usually can."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

When Don and Jess got home that night, they were met by John standing in front of the building. Don stood part of the way in front of Jess.

"What are you doing here?" Don demanded.

John faced them. "I came to see if my sister has come to senses." he looked at her. "Well? Have you?"

Jess shook her head. "I'm not helping you John. I have never helped you before I sure as hell am not starting now."

John shook his head. "You'll regret this Jess."

Jess stepped forward. "Have you forgotten you're on your third strike? One more arrest and you're in jail for life. Making threats to cops is a quick way to get there."

John stepped forward as well. "You won't arrest me."

Don moved back in front of Jess. "No but I will. Get out of here now before I decide to."

John again spun on his heal and walked away. Don looked at Jess and saw her staring after John with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Let's head up." Don said. "It's past our bed time."

Jess laughed, looking back at Don. "I wasn't aware I had a bed time."

Don took her hand and led her inside. "Sure you do, it's that point during the day where your eyes start drooping. And that was about two hours ago."

Jess looked at Don. "What would I do without you?"

Don looked completely serious. "Let's hope we never have to find out."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok that last line really wasn't meant towards what the writers are going to do. I just thought it fit the story. Let me know what you think, remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
